Runner T Lemur
by RunnerRings
Summary: This is a short story about a Mobian Lemur telling a story about his past day's...rule 34 is allowed here.


**Okay so this is my first fanfiction on the web, this story contains a bit of lemon so beware. This story will be shorter than needed but I will come back and fix it up, it also does not make since in a lot of places so don't be as angry with me about it. I hope you like it guys and gals.**

 **No copyright intended (obviously) I don't own Sega characters like Knuckles, Sonic, Tails or etc.**

 **Runner T. Lemur**

My name is Runner, Runner T. Lemur. My middle name is the so I guess Runner The Lemur. My life is pretty awesome. I have a great family, a crazy Uncle and an enemy that is pretty hot but I consider "her" as a friend. Mmm I guess we should start when I was born. July 23, 1991 the year of trouble and celebration because to stars were born. Me and My dad, err brother, err its complicated. I guess he's like my older brother, I don't know. Well when we got out of both our mother's womb we saw they were dead and no not because of us. It was tire tracks that killed them, ya know car tires, we were lucky to even come out. My bro looked through one of the bags and found shoes and gloves. We put them on as clothing and just left to go on an adventure. Animals like us was just born smart. He ran and I crawled like the dog I was (except lemurs aren't dogs their monkeys).

Years later we had lots of friends and family, I found my mom and a 2 tailed fox & an echidna. And strangely dad and I ended up on earth by chaos control. The chaos emeralds create that, they change your thoughts into power. And the master emerald powers them. That's what Knuckles protects. Anyway we met this weird little kid who saved dad from drowning in a pool. He seemed gay but he wasn't I guess he was always dependent on others because, well that's what kids do. We all saved the world from Dr. Eggman, our greatest enemy.

Everything was easier when I got my ring from a mobian before we went to earth. He was also one of the last lemurs. His name was Jalil, and he was the descendant of those who created the ring. The ring is composed of 4 parts which are smaller rings. The 1st is called Power it gives me extra power whenever I'm out of energy. The 2nd is Strength, it makes me stronger time's infinity. The 3rd is Speed, it makes me ultra-faster than I originally was in the beginning which was also fast. And lastly, Hope. It symbolizes peace to the new world order or something like that. Well hmm, well for example, say you would got into a huge fight and destroyed some stuff. The Hope ring restores the affected area of the thing or person. These rings make me invincible and lets me do whatever. But it's like an RPG thing to where I have to unlock my powers which I did after I got it, just not all of them.

The one time I used these powers was when I when back in time. I met my ancestors and went back to when Mobius and Earth was still together. Everything was great until I went back to see how my mom's died. It was a terrible place at the time. I went to the lemur community and saw that THEY ate hedgehog. Like WTF! I asked them why they ate hedgehog and their answer surprised me. It was because Foosa's, Foxes and lions ate our community and they were striking back. And so I had to sneak to the hedgehog's community and saw this young girl and her parents arguing about her boyfriend, this Dark, devilish hedgehog who later killed her parents and scared her. She tried to run but he held her captive in her house. I didn't want to stay so I went back to see this other young girl who was the daughter of the king. She was dating this nicer gentlemen who loved her too much to leave her. My guess was these woman were me and my dad's real moms. The next day I went back to see the hedgehog girl burying her parents. She was crying and sad so I came out to fight him and boy did he put up a fight. She ran until she saw my mom and kept running. The dark dude got in one of those jungle trucks and drove off. I ran and jumped on the truck to stop him but when I fell and turned the wheel he took it back. It was too late. He ran both of them over and ran off limping. The truck was busted, wires and everything was just everywhere. I turned to look over to see to babies. One of them had woke up, it was a hedgehog. He looked around to see where he was then the other one woke up. It was a lemur, the hedgehog had licked him clean and petted him then went to look in the bag for wipes, bottles, diapers, and gloves and shoes. One pair had a white buckle and the other was like a white plus strap that was like the 1st pair but had one line cutting the shoe in half. That was my shoe. I felt sick to the stomach, my friends were looking through the video watch Tails made.

When I got back I cried a little bit, I then found out that dad wasn't there during the time, he was on his daily run. I wanted to apologize about my ancestors eating his kind and everything. When I did he suggested Tails should apologize too but he didn't care too much about it he said no. What he said caused me to hate and bully him for 42 years or 6 years in human time.

Years later after we left Earth I convinced dad to go out with mom. He said no for the longest but he eventually gave up and just went with it. Unfortunately he kept it secret from everyone. So then came the time when we met with Chris the gay not gay kid. It had been six years. We fought off super metal sonic, Solaris, and became hairy pube monsters. Including seeing our past selves in a series of past events to fight Eggman in his time eater. We met this girl Cosmo which tails fell in love with and started a relationship with. She wanted dad because he always saved the world from evil and I was under his shadow. The trip lasted 11 months, and within 2 months mom and dad learned what sex was by huh huh really being in love. I was asleep while it happened but I heard a bit of it. And when moms stomach got bigger people were getting suspicious. So since cream was mom's best friend we let her in on the secret and had cream try and make mom a disvisualator. It made mom's stomach look normal again while it grew. No one still knew, until 9 months later. Mom sound stressful as she was giving birth. While everyone was outside fighting the Metorex, She was screaming like hell, me and cream continued to help her. Then while Shadow and dad put the last punch in the evil monster dude and Cosmo let herself get resurrected, mom delivered the baby. It was a blue hedgehog with red blood stains straight-lined up with his quills.

When we all went back to Mobius, people got more suspicious of mom's new bag and what seemed to be like breasts implants. But Tails came over to check out the bag. Dad got in front of him and prevented him from even touching it. We sprint walked, and suddenly the bag broke and the baby fell out. He was okay but Tails wasn't. He was sick and mad, he yelled at dad and asked him a whole bunch of questions. Everyone except Cream was upset with us. So dad decided we all shouldn't see each out after Tail's fury and rage.

Months later Dad seemed to notice that the baby had red strips of quills, mom told dad she thought it was blood but they looked mostly like Shadows quills. And without hesitation, dad called Shadow (who was once again resurrected) to see exactly why the baby had red strips of quills. After 5mins him and mom had an argument about her having intercourse with Shadow. She tried to tell him it was a huge mistake and since she was pregnant she wanted to have sex again since dad wouldn't do it for a while. So the baby went to Shadow for a while, but after a few weeks Shadow wanted to give the baby back resulting in an argument which created the 3 year war between them. At the time I knew God and asked him can my family stay in heaven in a colony. He wasn't a fan of it but he said of course. So they stayed in heaven as I watched over earth looking for Shadow. But for some reason some group of kids called the freedom fighters came here and it seemed they look young and exactly like my family except there was a few people I didn't know. So I begin investigating and found a way into their group wearing a robe over my head so the other Runner wouldn't recognize me. It seemed they all were different. Runner "2" wasn't wearing a ring, Dad was in love with some sally girl, Tails was much more stupid, Cream's mom was more babierrrr and etc. I took my rob hood off when I found Shadow and this Scourge fellow. I defeated Scourge first then found Shadow and took him to my dad.

All was good, then it happened….

 **Chapter 2**

My family moved out of heaven and into an apartment in Spagonia. Dad ran out of money and decided to get a job. So he went to Liberty City, a town right near Spagonia on the water. He ran into some trouble blah blah blah and we moved again to Empire City which was near Anywhere City, the city where dad robbed again. It was all cool until I learned how to shoot.

San Andreas, the state of hell. We decided to buy a mansion, this was when mom had her last 4 children. Rosy, Silver, Coal, and Sammy, they were 3 years apart except Silver and Coal (who were twins). It was in North Los Santos, and I lived in South LS with my real parents who I resurrected as well. I moved to Liberty City to get money for going to college in 3 years. Since it was summer I moved back home to LS because my Friends mom died. When I got there, these 2 dick officers of mine took me out of a taxi where my packages were still at to the Ballas hood. Ballas were my rival gang, since I put together the Families. Officer Tenpenny and Pulaski were these crooked cops who hated me 'cuz I created a gang and I was a ring tailed lemur (which was considered black). When I got to the cemetery with Big Cat or big the cat who eventually had a brain transplant and turned into an intelligent gangbanger. My dad who ran the gang while I was gone and Vector who disbanded the Chaotics and became a gangbanger was there. Along with our friend Zoey. We were talking until the Ballas came rolling up on us and had us running towards Grove St. The Ballas gave up and we just hanged at the house until we got hungry and went to Cluckin' Bell. We order a huge meal, especially with Biggie until the Ballas ran up on us again. While we drove home, Big ate up all our food. So we were still hungry at home. The next day I went to spray paint my gang named over the walls of other gangs with dad. Then went to kill some Russians with Big and robbed some old military dude of his guns. Life was great when I met Jeffery err, I mean OG Loc. Him and his big brother Harold was bustas. I still respect Jeffery though, strange thing is Jeffery didn't mention the part of getting rapped in prison because we had to go after his "lover". He worked at Burger Shot up town near the beach and had me get him some music supplies so he can start "rapping" again. While that happened I had to work with the Crooked Cops. Had me burn a house with some poor girl in there who was a Family. I saved her and I guess became her boyfriend though we never hung out. Vector was crazy with having me steal stuff especially from the military. Zoey started to go out with an Azteca named Cesar. He. Was. Awesome! We did drag races, hydraulic tournaments and blasted. We were cool and he was the most loyal because he warned me about Big and Vectors betrayal. It was trap to kill my dad and me but I saved my dad and was escorted to San Fierro. I was stuck doing jobs for the Crooks but I was able to get in touch with Cesar to come to San Fierro. Sadly he hooked me up with his cousin Catalina who became a huge problem for me and my dad. We pulled some banks and stuff. She thought we were dating and she broke up with me when I found this Chinese contact who got me rich for a while. Cesar, Zoey, and I moved to Los Venturas so we could do jobs for this dude and he got me stacks of cash.

When I had enough money I moved back to Los Santos with Vector who had explained his betrayal and Cesar and the others. We moved in with Madd Dogg this rapper who almost killed himself because I stole his rhyme book for OG Loc. While I was their one these FIB agent dude who I was friends with got my dad out of prison. So now we were all together again. We were watching T.V. to see what the Judge was going to do to Tenpenny who killed innocent people and used them for nothing. Turns out they just let him go which angered a lot of people causing it to turn into the riot of 1992. It was crazy! People were stealing T.V.'s, blowing up police cars and even killing gang members.

While the streets raged, dad and I went to pay one of our dear friends some respect. Big Smoke (his nickname since he'd smoke a lot) was hiding in his crack den up near the hills. It took a tank to get in. When I got up to his room, he was playing the NES and was strapped with bulletproof armor. I wasn't there to kill him but he had me do it. Then Tenpenny came and tried to kill me (he didn't know I was invincible) but I distracted him from even shooting me. So he shot a tank of gas and ran off with Big Smoke's money. I manage to get out of there without exploding and got in dad's car. He was on Tenpenny's fire truck with another officer trying to push him off. I caught him and he took the wheel. I was shooting every cop, even the gangs got into it. It stopped when Tenpenny spun out and landed off a bridge near Vespucci. He died by himself and I found that hilarious. Because he messed with me, got my father arrest and had me kill one of my friends, he had it coming.

 **Chapter 3**

1 to 3 years later my dad was arrested again due to all his crimes in Liberty City, and the bank he robbed with Catalina. She had betrayed him and had him arrested. 1 year later he came back home without letting my mom and I know what happened. So 11 years later, it was 2013 and I was still on Grove St. with Vector and my parents after 4 yrs. of high school and 2 diplomas in technology and science. I was doing a job with Vector on Vespucci when I saw dad on the bench. He had just got out of therapy, when Vector said something stupid. I kind got angry and dad told us where the place I was trying to repo was and we went down to the house. They were fly ass cars, Vector wanted to do a race all the way to car dealership but we ended up at the union depository parking lot …wanted. We evaded the cops and went to this dealer ship I worked at, the guy I was working for was working a credit fraud. When I got there I saw Silver trying to buy this BXL. Since I was his oldest brother I had to buy it for him. I knew dad wasn't going to be happy with him having a car but whatever. So I went my parents' house and left Vector at his house next to my house. We were living in Chamberlain Hills because the ballas killed my guy who had my papers for the land so we moved out to this street not too far from Grove St. My mom' had joined this new yoga class for people who had a lot of sex and dad felt like he was being dragged into it. I took a nap because it's been a long day at work. When I woke up I checked my phone to see that Antoine had a job for me. I went only to see I was employee for the month, which was total bullshit because I just started working there. Vector didn't seem too happy about and made a big Marline Lex Queen, Jr. speech about it. Antoine gave us the job, it was to go to the Vagos hood to get this bike for him. It wasn't even there and we had a huge shootout. Then the guy who had the bike was just coming back from something and drove off. We caught him and brought the bike back to the dealership, but Vector snatched it and kept it for himself. But that was ok, I wasn't into it anyway. The next day, Antoine wanted me to go back up to my parents house up in the Richman to get Silver's car back. Luckily it was a celebration for Silver getting his 1st car from mom. I snuck in to his car and pulled out. Unfortunately Antoine called me and blamed me for the bike incident. I hung up and right behind me was dad with a heavy pistol to my head. He didn't even know it was me until I turned around. He was surprised and we had a confrontation. But he told me to go straight to the dealership and ram in through the window. It sounded cool, and then I got fired. So dad had me come over for a HUGE talk. I apologized and he convinced me to go with him and have a drink. Suddenly he got a call from Silver saying he sold dads boat blah blah blah we ended up saving Silver from the boat. Dad had me drive him home, we started talking and comparing in gay stuff. When I left I had to go home to sell Vector's weed. I came back to talk to dad when I found out mom was cheating on him? Dad and I started getting angry and drove up to where he thought the dude lived and pulled the deck down. We ended up in trouble with some Mexican boys of Antoine who were with him in the cars. MMMmmeh dad ended up with a hit to the leg and I ended up leaving right afterwards. He said something about getting tails or something. After weeks of recycling plant shootouts and unnecessary chaos I was given a phone call to do a score. So I was in…for the paper. It went smoothly. The guys got the gems, we rode motorcycles and dad smacked cop cars. We got 1-200 thousand dollars out of it, but we had to lay low for a while. After a week, dad called me to meet him in El Buerita heights. He was wining about FIB and Knuckles, my uncle who went crazy after Eggman tried to steal the Master emerald for the last time after knuckles smashed it.

When I met him on a job for the FIB he looked crazy. Vomit and blood on his shirt and shit on his pants, etc. I really tried not to touch him. Luckily I didn't because I had to snipe. Eventually we had to do a "Blitz play" as dad called it. We had to get money for the FIB so they could keep their budget intact. So I rammed a truck guarding the money and we had a shootout with the cops. We held them off for an hour then we admired the killing. Dad told me to get to the getaway car and leave but I had to destroy the dump truck first. Dad told me he had a new contact that set him up with Solomon Richards, the movie producer. But in order to get on his good side we had to steal cars. I have to say it was kind of cool. For the first 2 I had to race 2 professionals in a car which was super easy. The next one we needed Knuckles to find the car in a heli. I had to get the guy out of the car to get it to the guy who was paying us when we got all the 5 cars. It was mostly a difficult job because dad and Knuckles were exiled to Blaine County. They were there because Knuckles stole Antoine's real wife Bunnie Robot. While they were there I had to do jobs for them in and out of Los Santos. These hillbillies whose family was killed by Knuckles and this FIB job, etc. Then they robbed this train with Knuckles that had a rich artifact that would eventually get them back home. So once they got back I had already got the last 2 cars and even got Vector in on the car job. But things went down real quick. Knuckles found out dad's secret whatever it was, I got fucked in the hood (bad kind of fuck) just everything. And even worse is that I got ripped off from that car job. Then when I found out dad was kidnapped by triads, I got real pissed at Knuckles. So I fixed what had seemed to be the world worst problems. Anyway, mom came back after leaving dad for doing weed with Silver in the car. I don't know about that one, but we ended up having an altercation with Devin the car job guy. He got mad at dad about "killing" his assistant. So the "imperial douche bag" dad called it invaded our house in Richman. This guy Devin had mercenaries who were well trained and prepared to kill. So we wanted to do a big score so things won't get much worst. It was the hardest with getting the cars and driving away, with 164 pounds of gold in each trunk. We checked it in to Tails who did hacking and modding with info. Although we did it Dad and Knuckles were still mad at each other. We waited 'til we got to our house to get mad at each other, even tails got into to it with us. So I left before they make me commit a 187. When I got home Jennifer, Eggman's daughter, had came to tell me about Vector and that he was in trouble. I didn't want to help Vector but you can't leave a homie behind. I had got dad and Knuckles in on it and of course they wouldn't get along. I wanted to make it fast so we just went in from positions, guns blazing. When I found Vector it looked like he was knocked the fuck out. I didn't want him to get shot so we just left to Los Santos. He was complaining about saving himself but we all know he couldn't have. I headed down the street until the agency douches bags caught me. They asked me to kill uncle Knuckles, like wtf why would I kill my uncle. I ignored them and went home where I met Devin the fuckboy. HE asked me to kill my DAD. Geez what assholes, I kicked him out and Devin sent me 3 choices. A to kill dad, B to kill Knuckles or C to get killed. I picked C, not like I could die anyway. So I went to tails to gather info and find a way to kill every nuisance in our way. He set me up with a foundry downtown in the ghettos, so I got Vector in with us. He sat outside while I got dad and Knuckles situated. Tails had mercenaries, cops and FIB met us in to have a huge war. Vector had to leave midway, so me, dad and Knuckles went outside to deal with the rest of the punks. When we were done we had Tails give us info on where all 3 of our main enemies were so we could kill them. I had the Chinese bastards who were on dad and Knuckles ass. I merked them and got out of there. Dad had Knuckles kidnap Devin and bring him to Paleto Bay National Forest. We had a great talk with our favorite friend and pushed him of the Bay in the trunk of a car.

 **Chapter 4**

After getting rid of our troubles we slept in green paper wrapped in white bands telling the amount of them. Things went up for us. I went to college for 6 years and got 4 degrees in math, science and technology. I was there with Jennifer and we became secret friends. To be honest I was in love with her since I was younger. She was beautiful when we were growing up, she had long brown combed down hair with light brown maybe hazel skin and Garnet red eyes. And she had the perfect body build-like me. One day we were hanging out when she had to leave early. I had to find Vector to give him a card for buying a new car. Then suddenly she came flying back in her fire jet shoes. She was crying saying she would never go back to her dad again. So I took her back to my place to talk about it, she said he got mad at her about being late and called her a bunch of curse words and even hit her a couple of times. I was furious with Eggman, even I wouldn't hit a girl. I laid her down for a nap and had some of the gang come and plan an attack on Eggman.

We went through every entrance of his tower, shot up and destroyed all his minion robots. I came face to face with him, looking into his eyes frowning at him. I exclaimed "Why did you hit her!" the loudest I could. He said a mean remark and I slap him across the room literally. I asked him again having him stare at me scared as a rat would be. He told me, "She was being a menace and was seeing you on the double and I could barely fix my machines". That wasn't good enough for me and I had him promise me something strong, to never be evil anymore and to start being a friend to all of us. He had hesitated but gave in to the idea. With a happy mood we all left the tower and headed home. When I got there I was tired. I just sat on the couch with Jenny. She had just woken up and was hungry. I made her a Medium Rare Steak with Mac-n-cheese. We ate together and watched T.V. She said something I'll never forget, the truth. She said she had a crush on and she hid it for years because of her father. I got an erection but held it so she wouldn't see it. We both kind stared there for a minute. I guess I had to tell her too so it all came out. We both felt weird, I saw her holding her Vag too. We looked at each other and smiled, she grabbed me and kissed me. We ended up making out which leaded to her sucking me of while I ate her pussy.

She unclothed while we were making out and felt like I was losing something important like a toy or something I kissed her on every edge of her body. She grabbed my penis and put it in her Vagina. She was really tight, I couldn't hold it but I had to keep going, she moaned while I grabbed her ass and kiss her. Was like me watching porn but actually doing it. Like, sex. We did it for an hour in all the positions I saw in porn and my cum came out in her Vagina. I felt bad and tired and we went to sleep.

The next day we woke up and ate breakfast, she cooked. It was eggs, pancakes and sausage. We were looking at each other in a daze. We decided to watch T.V. then her stomach and head started hurting. I didn't want to but I called my parents to come over. When they got there I was worried that she would get much sicker. Mom checked her out and asked did I do something last night with our parts. I paused and said yes slowly. While I was uncertain whether mom and dad was angry, mom busted out laughing saying that we were gonna have a baby. I felt good and bad, dad was mad at me while mom was happy with me. He said that she was the enemy and that I shouldn't have done that. Mom and him got in an argument about it. They soon left leaving us there with major instructions and it would take 9 months or in human time 9 weeks for us to have the baby and that I had to give her soft or hard foods for a certain period of time.

After 9 months of pain and misery we finally had the baby. She was cute and fat, we called her Alexis after my 1st school friend. She was surprise to us and a gift from god. We feed her comfort her and played with her. After she turned 1 we heard descendants had a baby. His name turned out to be Scourge, a hedgehog. Me and dad made a rule that every hedgehog must have a lemur, but since Jenny was a Foosa we called her a Femur, after a bone. But she still got Scourge as a half bro half friend. They got the best of each other but the next 2 years were getting boring, until I heard Mario was made a new game. I was agitated but since I had a degree in science, tech and math I decided to start making games myself. So I had to start big. I had Tails come over and give me some help with making a mind extractor. It took out almost all of the memory you have and puts it in a machine. Fortunately, you can keep your memory anyway. I used it on all of my friends and made a year's worth of games with in a month. But one stayed out of the bunch that was so perfect and strongly put together. I named Sonic Grand Theft Auto after my dad and our years of grand theft. I made it all within half a month with our younger life games. The best was Sonic Grand Theft Auto 5. I made 2 versions of the game. One was the state game to where you could only move and do missions around the state, then I made the universal type of the game to where you could go around Mobius and the universe to do missions. I made it all within 5 months. I made $9,000,000,000 dollars out of it because it was the best game in the universe! Although all of it was true, people didn't believe we robbed the Union Depository or all the other banks. I was so proud of my work and some of those who helped with the project. And of course I had to share it with the family and it came down to $700,000,000 dollars but I was very happy. In fact so many people wanted me to enhance the game with DLC's (downloadable content). One of the 1st came with online multiplayer and jobs online with updates so expensive that they had to buy my shark cards I made for the game. I even added a multiple of story mode DLC's to update people on my life.

5 years later, when Alexis was 8, Jennifer and I decided to let her she both of her grandparents. I convinced dad to let us go see his parents first with the family. So we went way out of San Andreas to Ioweyoo to see them because after I resurrected them they wanted to live in peace. So the whole family including Knuckles came to Dad's parent's house. They weren't as old as we thought they were. They both were 74 and was almost out time but they looked very young. Then dad's brother and sister came out, Sonia and Manic. It was cool to see them again after a century went by. Sonia had to run a quit errand and Knuckles somehow convinced Dad to let him go with Sonia after his break up with Julie-Su. After an hour they were nowhere to be seen. And dad went to go find him, after another hour dad called me to tell us Knuckles took Sonia to the Bayham Canyon to fuck her. Then ran away with her somewhere out of the state. Dad thought he wouldn't go back to Vice City after his incident there but he was wrong. Knuckles called me and Cream the next day to get his stuff and bring it to his mansion in Vice City. After we did he told us to go back to Los Santos and Schedule a party in 6 months so he can make his "Day View" with Sonia. After 6 months of pretending to search for Sonia, the party happened with Cake and stuff and out of nowhere Knuckles showed up very happy. Dad came up yelling at him about Sonia and Knuckles assured him her safety. But after arguing with Dad, he still didn't tell dad where they lived. He just said, "We're gonna get married and I'm gonna wait for you and your parents approval." Dad was intensely pissed and almost pulled out a gun until he realized he couldn't because Knuckles is the only one who knows where they live.

So after 3 more months dad and his parents gave in and they had a wedding. Dad wasn't too happy with me neither because I knew about where Knuckles lived. The thing is that I support love not hate. They had a child too named uhhh I don't remember. In 3 years I was 57 and still delivering DLC's until Alexis was in Emerald Coast Middle and was getting bullied by the same teachers that bullied me and then I got the gang together to think of a plan to fix the harassing. So we looked up through the web to see why they were always harassing students until I found the file on Illuminati stating that they can do whatever they desire only if they're in disguise. So I was obvious that most of them were cops since the always harassed innocent people like Tenpenny. So we made a plan to go to Vice City, away from San Andreas to kill all the cops in the state. So we pissed off and killed a couple of cops and the whole squadrons came after us at Knuckles old "pent house". We killed the whole group and it went nutz! 3 years earlier Tails created a watch that relies on star and they go up to 5 depending on how much wrong you do. In this battle against the cops it went up to the 3rd star, then the 4th and etc. While I we were on the 4th star dad and Knuckles wanted to leave to calm down but I was experiencing a bad vibe making me go crazy. When dad and Knuckles left I dropped my gun and my head started hurt as well as my body, then I just blacked out in to a dream at least I thought. I was killing with my hands and ripping dicks off and smashing it in between their eye balls. It was a sick dream until I woke up and I was covered in blood. My watch broke into a 6 star wanted level then it went to none. Dad and Knuckles came out surprised saying they can't wait to see that on the news.

When it came on the news everyone seemed scared of us and mostly me for what we did. I didn't even know what I did until I was looking at the news. The last time I had that kind of dream feeling was when I was in college. I killed my school bully who followed me from elementary to college. I killed him like he was nothing. But I had to resurrect him because his dad was the president. I was way tired when I got home but I couldn't just stop and not let Illuminati die in tears. So we killed them in thousands of different ways during the course of 4 years. Then the last killing happened at my house when my school bully, Chad came back to torture me for a week. I couldn't kill him then because he had a chip in the back of his head that went off if anyone touched him. On the last day he was there he disrespected my daughter and that was the last straw. I suddenly went in to my dream mode, this time I could control it. I turned off the lights and ripped his dick off and replaced the chip with it at light speed, then I squished his wife's head in to pieces. That's when I broke the chip and the government was on me. And ever since Tails added a music edition on my watch it was using the best song. Cops came from every corner and I had Jenny and Alexis stay in the room, door locked. It was risky but I had to take them on by myself. But by the time it was the 6th star I couldn't take. Right on the nick of time Dad and Knuckles came and stood right at my side powering up. They turned dark too, dad was his dark sonic form and Knuckles turned pink and fury red. We killed guy everywhere they stood in the darkest ways any one would think of. The military came with tanks, jets and heli's but we still took them out. Apparently they were getting pissed, as they called nukes on the whole state. So I had no time to lose. I took the nuke from the sky and copied them in to several thousand and threw them at all military bases at light speed. I was on fire and was mad as hell. It took me longer to calm down because I wasn't in a dream as long as that. I saved my family from Illuminati for good.

 **Chapter 5**

Our parents died, we had a funeral and we had a little eat out to celebrate their funeral because they were in a better place. It didn't take long for us to figure out take dad and I were the new half kings of the world. Dad's mom and my mom were the half queens of all of Mobius. It surprised me and we had an even bigger party. We had interviews and rule changing that I had also forgotten that Jennifer is not truly the queen unless I asked her parents for approval. Her real dad died by Eggman but Eggman was still kind of her dad. Her mom was somewhere in the foosa commute and they seemed pissed about me being the king and her being my wife. We actually did find her mom and she was okay with us since I was the one who found her daughter. So her parents went with us to fly to Los Santos to have another wedding. It was great, we had a big party and me and Jenny had the best of sex. Until we heard Alexis had a boyfriend. Her "friend" Scourge. Scourge had went through a lot of trouble within the last 9 years. He fell in love with Alexis and got her a medium dildo for her 13th birthday that was the size of his, then got arrested for using battery on a young boy, then he broke up with Alexis in high school because he broke her heart. I slowly started to not like him and forbid her to date him. Unfortunately, they had got together after she moved out and were gonna get married. I really didn't like that and accidentally overreacted. I put a bounty on him for $10000 dollars. He made it out and Alexis said a lot of hurtful things to me that made her hate me. I didn't understand myself why I did it but I guess being a father has its downsides. I had to apologize to her but I didn't know if she still hated me. It took 32 years for her to forgive me. I was 89 and I wasn't feeling old. I guess because I had my ring it made me immortal. I had 16 years left to live. I was starting to add 10 more games and started making my family better before I had made my choice between living for ever or dying with my older family. Then dad called me to come over. It seemed we had a problem with the new government. They realized one of us killed 206764 people and that was dad and Knuckles altogether. So it was between them to decide. Dad made up a ton of excuses but Knuckles decided to go anyway. He went to turn himself in and was sentence to death that Friday. He was on T.V. before he died and he was saying something that we couldn't figure out. I was the only one that noticed he was praying, it was a surprise because he never went to church and he hated making decisions like whether to go to heaven or hell. To me he was like another Jesus Christ except he was a psychopath and he killed thousands of people.

I wasted 16 years of my life saving lives and computer programming. Before the next day arrived for me to make my decision, this evil creature had captured my whole family into a limbo with Dad, Mario, Link, Kirby, all of those who I knew was strong in the universe. We were all friends and we all wanted to get out. The creature forced us to fight each other to the death in order to get out. I didn't want to so while everyone was fighting I was thinking of a plan. It seemed that whoever was behind it was gigantic and had to be in a place we wouldn't think of so I got everyone to stop fighting and to look for places he wouldn't be. I flew while Dad did a light sprint. We saw our city and homes, it was obvious he was watching us from the start. Everyone's home was there and I had a suspicion that he was watching us. He had to be in the skies, so I flew there by myself and found a stationary flying limbo within the limbo. I got everyone up there and we went in and it seemed all our past villains were there waiting to fight us. It didn't take long but we won. Then these figures that were gigantic hands came out and started fighting us, and if it wasn't enough if we killed them then we get introduced to a ghostly form of all of us. It had beaten all except me. It took my form and started using my moves but I had my ring and not even it was as strong as me. So I used my greatest attack yet to destroy it in one punch. Then it turned into a sprite of light just waiting there to let me finish it off. It told me to kill it … but instead I gave me life into a new form that would always fix whatever is wrong in the universe. Then it sent everyone home but when we came back we were in hospital beds waiting for my decision with my daughter right next to me waiting to deliver her baby. I was smart enough to know that my life was awesome and if I didn't die it would ruin what I had lived for, hope and the American Dream. So I decided to let myself die with my Dad sonic. And Alexis baby began to come as soon as I was giving in. But as one final testament I gave all my super ring energy and converted it in to the womb of my daughters' baby, so he would be super forever.

When I got to heaven it was exactly like Mobius except there wasn't any evil or dirty stuff. Life in heaven is always great. It was ironic that I died and my daughters' baby came at exactly the same time. They named him Runner Jr. after me and they had a rough life with him until he found my super suit… but you're gonna have to hear about it in Tail's story.

 **The End**


End file.
